Fennekin
}} Fennekin is a Fire type Pokemon introduced in Generation VI. Fennekin is the fire type starter in Kalos in Pokémon X and Y; along with Chespin (who qualified for the Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans final losing to Pee Saderd in straight sets) and Froakie. If the player chose Fennekin, the first Gym Leader, which specializes in Bug types, it will be easy to battle. If the player also chose Fennekin, then the legendary Pokemon appearing will be Zapdos. It evolves to Braixen starting at Level 16 and into Delphox starting at Level 36. BATC, IndyCar and Family Feud Fennekin was called up for Canada's IndyCar squad every season since the 2013 season, in which started after Fennekin was introduced in the Pokémon X and Y along with Switzerland's Chespin, Netherlands' Froakie, Ukraine's Xerneas and Yveltal. 2013 Fennekin was first shown in an IndyCar series race in 2013, at St Petersburg, which was held two months after Fennekin was first revealed as one of the new Pokemon for Pokémon X and Y. In Fennekin's first race, James Hinchcliffe of Team Canada won, ahead of Hélio Castroneves and Team Germany's Froslass; in which Fennekin has an advantage over. Fennekin won three 2013 races, at St. Petersburg, Sao Paulo and Iowa. 2014 In 2014, Fennekin had one of the best results by a starter Pokemon in qualification for the Indy 500, 2nd in qualifying, behind Ed Carpenter. Fennekin had only one podium all season, 3rd at Mid Ohio. Fennekin was one of the Pokemon that was part of the Long Beach crash on lap 55. 2014 was Fennekin's first winless season. 2015 2015 had been an injury marred season for Fennekin. Fennekin was on the Canadian squad for the first five races (St Pete, NOLA, Long Beach, Barber and GP of Indy). Fennekin won the NOLA race that was marred by rain and time limits. Sadly, Fennekin's driver almost died in an Indy 500 crash; that must have been like "Hélio Castroneves' Stock Car Brasil crash". 2016 2016 will see Fennekin participate with Canada full time again after missing every race since the Indianapolis 500 in 2015. By the Racer website, Fennekin's team is considered to be a 2016 contender. Fennekin failed to qualify for the 2016 Desert Diamond West Valley Grand Prix of Phoenix due to a spin and missing qualifying. Finishing in the top 10 at Long Beach and 6th at Barber were one of Fennekin's best finishes since 2015. Due to the Boston IndyCar cancellation confirmed by officials, Fennekin's team will play in the US Open instead. At the qualifying for the Indy 500, Fennekin's team wrecked BATC officials by taking the pole and ending the streak of poles won by any of the Team Penske drivers. With Hinchtown, Fennekin finished a great third at Toronto at home in Canada just behind the two Penske drivers. Fennekin ended 2016 no.13 in the standings, missing out on a 2016 Swiss Open seed despite not being one of James Hinchcliffe or Cameron Mathison. Fennekin has appeared on Celebrity Family Feud in the men's singles. One of it's best results is a quarterfinal in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, defeating fellow starter Popplio. Fennekin faced Scott Dixon in the quarterfinals, but lost against the defending IndyCar champion in straight sets, 4-6, 4-6. Fennekin will represent Canada at the IndyVision Song Contest 2016 with Notre place. Fennekin will play the 2016 Athens Open in singles, along with fellow seeds Pee Saderd and Beartic; who are also representing their countries at the IndyVision Song Contest 2016. Fennekin was upset in the second round of the 2016 Athens Open by Edwin with an injury issue that forced Fennekin to retire. Fennekin afterwards qualified for Lhao soo larn fun, despite not being a 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seed. Fennekin will participate in the 2016 BATC IndyCar Finals, after James Hinchcliffe was forced to leave the tournament. 2017 Fennekin continued playing the IndyCar Series for Canada. Fennekin finished 13th in the points standings after Sonoma, although higher had Hinchcliffe not suffer the issues at Sonoma. 2018 Fennekin finished 10th in the points standings after Sonoma, tied with Volcarona, but Fennekin's best in the IndyCar Series since 2014. Fennekin is the only seed in the Quizizz version of 2018 Swiss Open – Men's Singles to not be in Sky War of The Mask Project A. Fennekin was also the only seed from that version to not participate in the Abomasnow episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand, due to Fennekin not being a member of the squad of the IndyCar Series or an opponent Jirayu La-ongmanee played against. It moved to Team Unseeded after Abomasnow was revealed to play the cooking show My Mom Cooks. Trivia *Along with Froakie and Chespin, Fennekin is one of the Starter Pokemon in Pokemon X and Y. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Fire typed Pokemon